<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>everyone deserves to have wings by Bitway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687377">everyone deserves to have wings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway'>Bitway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>buddyfight ships but in a wing au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Future Card Buddyfight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Wing AU, low-key body horror I guess?, no buddyfighting only wings, tasuku is in pain for most of this fic im sorry, we gloss over scientifics here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:33:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where everyone has wings, Tasuku lost his. Now he has a chance to get them back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaen Kyouya/Ryuuenji Tasuku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>buddyfight ships but in a wing au [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>everyone deserves to have wings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tasuku could not remember the color of his wings. He didn't want to. It had been so long and it was a time in his life when things were different. When he was happier. And free.</p>
<p>It was before tragedy struck. Before he lost everything. Friends, family, his wings.</p>
<p>All he could remember was the scorching pain, the sound of bones shattering, and red filling his vision. When he was found, it was a miracle he was alive. But his life came at the cost of having his wings removed.</p>
<p>He remembers bits and pieces prior to the surgery. Things were a blur from the pain, the heartache, and drugs pumped into him. If he wasn't in pain, he hardly felt like he belonged in this world. The doctor's voice barely reached him. Sometimes he wonders if he imagined the one-sided conversation between them.</p>
<p>His back ached the first few months. Sometimes it felt like his wings were still there and he swore that he could feel his feathers brushing against his back. Pain would follow shortly after, as if someone was trying to rip out every single feather one by one. It wouldn't last forever, he reassured himself.</p>
<p>The scars along his back would be a reminder of what he once had. Tasuku is glad that he can't see them. It was better not to think about what he lost.</p>
<p>Without wings, Tasuku was bound to the earth. He wasn't alone. There were others who, like him, couldn't fly. Whether it was from severe injuries like himself or being clipped to keep them grounded. They were a rare bunch, but they still had their wings intact.</p>
<p>But to have lost both wings? To lose the hope of ever going back into the sky? Those people didn't last long in this world.</p>
<p>He does his best to live a life without the luxury of flight. It is admittedly difficult. In a world where everyone is born with wings, there is no need for those without. But he doesn't let the world cast judgment on him. He ignores the hushed voices and distasteful looks that come his way.</p>
<p>Tasuku decides that no one else should share his fate. He studies wings; it makes his scars tingle and itch. Scratching would do nothing, he knows that. He learns the different structures, the types. Feathered wings that resembled birds were the most common. Bat-like wings followed. Then there were insect wings that could range from those like a fly to a butterfly or even a moth's, but those were hardly seen. Regardless, he makes it his mission to know about every single type out there.</p>
<p>His name spreads fast. The wingless boy who had a magic touch. They claimed that as long as your wings were intact, he could get you back into the air. All he did was patch up wings, clean feathers, and help with physical therapy. Anything to get them back into the sky and see the smiles on their faces. It wasn't much in his eyes.</p>
<p>Just when he thinks he can move on and finally accept the fact that the sky would remain forever out of reach, he receives a strange letter. It contains praise and words of hope. It's the last line that sticks out to him.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Everyone deserves to have wings. You are no different.'</em>
</p>
<p>Signed, Kyoya Gaen.</p>
<p>Tasuku had nearly dropped the letter once he read that name.</p>
<p>Kyoya was part of the Gaen Financial Group, a powerful company that had its name seeped behind nearly everything. He'd seen their brand stamped on what he used to help with patients. There was no surprise they had power in medicines. But to claim something like this? It was unimaginable. If it were from anyone else, he'd claim for it to be a hoax.</p>
<p>Red eyes scan the paper as if trying to find some hidden meaning behind these words. He can't find any. It was written so perfectly and left little to be interpreted. Although still wary and a part of him wished to decline, he knew better than to do so.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The day he meets Kyoya Gaen he feels that itch from his shoulder blades. He isn't sure why, maybe it was just acting up after so long. He ignores it for the time being and makes his way into the Gaen Corporation building. They welcome him in and send him to one of the top floors.</p>
<p>When he steps out of the elevator, the first thing he hears is a piano. The song is old, classical; he thinks. Tasuku can't name the piece but it's one he has heard before. He follows the sound, walking down an empty hallway that leads into a spacious room. It's there he finds Kyoya playing the piano.</p>
<p>Tasuku didn't want to interrupt what he was playing. He was the invited guest and needed to show his respect. Kyoya didn't seem to acknowledge his presence, but he is the first to speak.</p>
<p>"Welcome, Tasuku Ryuenji. I'm glad you could make it."</p>
<p>"Thank you for having me, Mr. Gaen," he replies with a bow, even if he doesn't see it.</p>
<p>Kyoya's piece ends, and he turns to face Tasuku. His eyes are a bright red and he wears such a gentle smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Kyoya is fine. Sorry for not meeting you at the entrance. Sometimes I can get a little too wrapped up when playing a song."</p>
<p>"It's fine."</p>
<p>Kyoya gets to his feet and makes his way to Tasuku. His wings outstretched, just a little. He was known for having pure white wings. There were silly rumors about it being a divine sign- as if he were an angel sent from heaven with wings untainted by the world. Others joked about him being a god.</p>
<p>Tasuku had seen plenty of wings in his lifetime. Each were special in their own way, none the same as the last. Wings were wings. Yet, being able to see Kyoya's wings up close, maybe there was something to them.</p>
<p>From what he could see, they were the right size, perhaps a little bigger for his person. It was hard to tell how strong they were without seeing them fully stretched, but he would believe that they could keep him flying even through a storm. His wings were definitely well kept, which came as no surprise. They looked pleasant and shined as the lights illuminated them. If only he could reach out and touch them, groom them and feel them in his hands.</p>
<p>Ah. Now he understood those rumors.</p>
<p>"Tasuku? Is something the matter?"</p>
<p>Tasuku blinks. He pushes thoughts of his wings aside. He never liked to stare at wings, it was considered rude if you had none. And he felt like Kyoya had caught him in the act. Thankfully, he didn't mention it and kept his wings folded behind him.</p>
<p>"No, it's nothing. May I ask what did you mean in your letter?"</p>
<p>Kyoya's smile widens. Still gentle and inviting, yet there was more to it.</p>
<p>"I couldn't help but notice how many lives you save. I believe you're known as the Boy Wonder? Or was it the Boy with the Magic Touch?" He chuckles at the nicknames. "Regardless, you do wonders for those around you. I've heard you've even played hero when you're not accepting patients."</p>
<p>"The rumors about me exaggerate," he replies. "I just do what I can to ensure that everyone can go back to their normal lives. It's nothing really."</p>
<p>"I wouldn't say that. You have a heart of gold." Kyoya walks past him and motions for Tasuku to follow. "But I believe even you have come across those who cannot be saved, correct?"</p>
<p>"Yes…" He frowns and could feel his chest tighten. "I do everything in my power to ensure that they don't lose anything, but…" Not everyone can be saved.</p>
<p>Like him.</p>
<p>"What if I told you there is a way to save those that are lost?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>Kyoya ushers him into an elevator, a different one from the one Tasuku arrived in. Inside, Kyoya presses a code on the keypad. The elevator moves shortly after.</p>
<p>"Those at the Gaen Financial Group have been studying the history behind our wings, I'm sure you're aware of that. We want to see when this all began, how our bodies evolved and if they'll continue to evolve. There was a time when the sky was off limits to us and now we have full access to it. By understanding our past we believe that we can move forward." He pauses and glances to Tasuku.</p>
<p>"I'm rambling now, apologies. We look out for the people. We want them to keep this gift that has been granted to us. Don't you think everyone deserves to have wings?" Tasuku nods. "Now, everyone can."</p>
<p>Tasuku held his breath. He…was he serious?</p>
<p>"That's why I called for you. I believed this project would interest you."</p>
<p>The elevator stops with a ding. The doors open and reveals a private lab. Tasuku catches sight of others working here, though they don't bother turning their attention to the pair.</p>
<p>"I, unfortunately, cannot give all our secrets away, you understand that. But, to keep it short, we believe to have found a way to recreate one's wings. So, if one wanted another pair or perhaps lost them, we could return them."</p>
<p>It sounded too good to be true. In all of his studies and research, there had been nothing, absolutely no way to repair wings or even have them grow back. It was impossible.</p>
<p>Yet, a part of him clings to a hope that what he said was real.</p>
<p>"How…is that even possible?" Red eyes narrow at Kyoya. "What about testing? It's inhumane to test this on others!"</p>
<p>"Don't worry. We ask beforehand. If we didn't think we found this cure, we wouldn't be doing this. If it makes you feel better, there was one before you and they are doing fairly well. The offer is in your hands. I leave the choice for you to make."</p>
<p>Tasuku falls silent. He would be a fool to give this up. He could return to the skies and live a normal life. No longer would he be shackled to the ground.</p>
<p>Kyoya steps forward as he leaves him to his thoughts. He turns around and outstretches his own. Heavenly white wings capture his attention.</p>
<p>"I would like to add that you accepting this would bring hope to those who have none. Imagine those who have lost everything could find comfort in living once more. If a boy without wings could get them back, then anyone can."</p>
<p>Tasuku stared. He bit his lip.</p>
<p>"I'll do it."</p>
<p>Kyoya smirks.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Kyoya briefly explained the procedure to him. It's a painful process as bones would form and would have to tear skin. Tasuku mentally made a joke about how it couldn't be more painful than having them ripped out. He would have to be under watch and care to ensure the growth of his wings went smoothly. He'd be staying here, with Kyoya until they grew.</p>
<p>He stays with Tasuku during the day of his so-called surgery. There was no other term for it aside from experiment, which was unsettling, so he settles for that. Kyoya leads him to a room that resembles a hospital one. A bed in the middle with tools and equipment laid aside.</p>
<p>Fingers grasp at the bottom of his shirt. He knew that others would have to see his back, see the scars that marked him. Tasuku takes in a breath before lifting it off. He expects a comment or a gasp to be made, but Kyoya is silent. And when he looks at him, he finds no pity or disgust in his eyes.</p>
<p>Doctors come into the room, and they order Tasuku to the bed. He lies on his stomach with his hands and legs constrained. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he felt a cold touch at the base of his neck before a needle pressing into him.</p>
<p>The only thing he remembers is his back being on fire.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>When he wakes, he is still lying on his stomach. His shoulder blades burn, even more so as he pushes himself up. The slightest movement agitates them and he's ready to just let himself drop back onto the bed. As he sits up, he can't help but touch his back. And there he finds bumps. Small bumps near his shoulder blades. It almost feels like bone underneath the skin.</p>
<p>"You're finally awake." Kyoya's voice startles him. He didn't even notice he was here. "I hope the pain has subsided?"</p>
<p>Tasuku gives a slight nod in response. He looks to Kyoya then the surrounding room. He had nearly forgotten that he wasn't home, and this wasn't some cruel dream. The hospital setting had changed into a bedroom. The bed underneath him was bigger, softer. It held a dresser, a bookshelf, a television, just the basics.</p>
<p>"You're still in the same building. We just moved you to a better room. If you need any help, you're close enough to the hospital wing that they'll come to you in no time. I would advise not to do much for the next few days. Doctor's orders."</p>
<p>Tasuku sat in bed. His gaze fell to his lap.</p>
<p>"Will this really work?"</p>
<p>"It will. It just takes time. You trust me, a friend, don't you?"</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>As days passed, Tasuku didn't see any progress in growth with his own wings. Kyoya would say otherwise. Whether or not he assigned himself as his personal doctor, he didn't know. But seeing a familiar face, one who had confidence in his work made him feel reassured.</p>
<p>Kyoya would gently touch at those fresh bones. His skin was still sensitive and it would send a shiver down his spine. It was a sign that they were real. This was all real.</p>
<p>Tasuku couldn't sit around and do nothing. Even if bed rest was recommended. He would have loved to go back to his patients and help them recover. The next best thing he could do was access the Gaen's wealth of information. He used this time to study up on wings, look for past studies about wing reformation. There wasn't much aside from the few mad scientist stories. Which he had to put down.</p>
<p>And then there was a surge of pain on his back. Tasuku had dropped a book in his hand. He hunched over, fell to the floor and let out a cry of pain. Something was stinging and growing underneath his skin.</p>
<p>Being alone, his mind had gone back to the day he lost everything. His eyes shut to get rid of those visions as his body surged with even more pain. There's a sound of crackling and tearing from behind. A burst of pain courses through his body before subsiding.</p>
<p>Tasuku doesn't move from his position on the floor. He felt weak and tired and cold. Deciding to look back, he finds wings. His wings. Not fully fleshed out as others though. They were still small and feathers were missing, but they were there.</p>
<p>He could feel every sensation, the touch of air on his newly formed bones that caused him to shiver. They twitch and move. He catches sight of a fallen feather. A golden one stained in red. He wonders if his wings always used to be this color.</p>
<p>Tasuku remains on the ground as he tries to recover. He's certain he's being watched and that someone would come in soon enough. He didn't realize when Kyoya had entered the room. He had already gone to his side, down on his knees with a hand brushing his wings. Tasuku hisses in pain.</p>
<p>He hears an apology and something along the lines of calling for the doctor. When Kyoya uses his phone, his back is turned towards him. Tasuku stares at his wings. They looked…different. Bigger. Maybe he was just imagining things thanks to the pain.</p>
<p>"You're lacking in feathers, but they'll grow soon enough." Kyoya says as he bends down in front of him. "Doctor is on his way."</p>
<p>Tasuku reaches out. A weak hand gripping onto Kyoya's sleeve. He didn't have the energy to speak but Kyoya knew what he wanted.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>"You're managing well today," Kyoya says.</p>
<p>Tasuku had been doing small exercises. They were similar to what kids did to have better control over their wings. Simple stretches for now as flight was out of the question. His wings were still small, but Kyoya assured that they would grow to match his body.</p>
<p>"It's…been so long," Tasuku mumbles. "I never thought I'd be doing this again."</p>
<p>"But you are. Isn't it amazing?"</p>
<p>"It is."</p>
<p>Tasuku glanced back to see his wings. Golden feathers that had a certain shine to them. Sometimes he would find a stray light blue feather. Those would fall almost as soon as he spotted them. Kyoya hypothesized that they were his previous color or they would be his secondary.</p>
<p>"You'll be able to take to the sky soon enough."</p>
<p>He liked the sound of that. It made his wings stretch and flap. Just looking outside the window was enough to fill him with hope. Others like him would too.</p>
<p>"Will this be available to everyone?"</p>
<p>"Of course. Priority will come to those without wings, like yourself. We would like to find an alternative to making it less painful, but that doesn't seem likely. Once yours are fully grown, that is when the world will finally be saved."</p>
<p>Tasuku imagined those he saw who were like him. No wings, one wing broken and battered wings. They'd all take to the skies again.</p>
<p>It was all thanks to Kyoya.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>When the day comes to fly, Tasuku is nervous. He isn't sure if it's the excitement of being in the air or the dread of losing the last shred of hope he had left. His wings had grown over the past few months and had reached their peak size.</p>
<p>He stands near the edge of a cliff. The wind brushes past him, pushing his hair back and flowing through his golden feathers. He doesn't dare to look down, not yet.</p>
<p>"You can still practice in the training facility if you like," Kyoya says. "You don't have to practice here."</p>
<p>"I want to."</p>
<p>If he was going to fly, then he wanted to fly. The training facility was safer, yes, but also constricting. Walls surrounded them and it wouldn't feel right to fly around in an enclosed space.</p>
<p>"As you wish."</p>
<p>Kyoya steps back, allowing Tasuku space. Those white wings extend back, showing that he is ready to make a move if something bad were to happen.</p>
<p>"I'll be fine, Kyoya."</p>
<p>"I know. I'm only taking precautions. I wouldn't want to lose a friend."</p>
<p>Tasuku smiles back at him before looking ahead. He'd done this before. Years ago. Now he just had to do it again.</p>
<p>Tasuku takes in a breath as he walks towards the cliff. Golden wings outstretched to feel the wind against him. He steps forward once. He remains on the edge and then; he jumps.</p>
<p>The fall is sudden, and the wind is harsher against him. He waits for the right time to flap his wings. His descent is slowed and Tasuku is lifted higher into the air. He keeps on going and going, reaching heights that he longed for.</p>
<p>It feels good to be in the air once more. He feels like flying everywhere, flying home and showing patients and others. He knows not to overwork himself and practices on simple movements. He can go up, down, make a few precise turns. Satisfied, for now, he returns to the cliff where Kyoya waited. He can't suppress the smile on his face.</p>
<p>"Congratulations, Tasuku." Kyoya claps as he walks to him. "For a moment, you made me want to join you."</p>
<p>'You could have,' almost slips from him. It would be a dream to fly with him of all people, but it seemed like too much to ask for. Maybe one day he would.</p>
<p>"Thank you."</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>Using Tasuku was one of his best plans. A wingless boy who sought to help those with wings rather than curse them out was a rare breed. Kyoya was glad to have chosen him and made him the star of his project. While Tasuku would stimulate hope into the world, Kyoya would be the hero in the eyes of the world.</p>
<p>He smiles to the thought of fooling those on a grand scale. The more people adored him, the easier they would be to manipulate. And the world would change right before his very eyes. In time, anyway.</p>
<p>Kyoya lets his fingers slide over the piano keys. He could hear footsteps coming from down the hall. It was none other than his esteemed guest- his friend. One of the few that could come in and out as he pleased.</p>
<p>Tasuku was patient, letting Kyoya finish his piece. He had grown fond of the music during his stay here. Kyoya liked his audience of one.</p>
<p>When his music comes to a halt, Tasuku approaches him. His fingers are pulled off the keys, and he looks to the other boy. He notices him looking at his back, which only makes him keep his wings folded.</p>
<p>"Is there something wrong with them?"</p>
<p>"No, I just…" He pauses. "They look different from when we first met."</p>
<p>"They have yet to be groomed, perhaps that's why. I wasn't expecting a visitor today."</p>
<p>Tasuku shakes his head, deciding not to speak further. He could see it in his eyes, he knew something was off, but didn't know what. The less he knew, the better.</p>
<p>"Sorry about that. Anyway, I just wanted to thank you again. For everything. I'm…truly grateful." Tasuku says as he bows his head.</p>
<p>"It's nothing. Anything to save those in this world, right?"</p>
<p>Tasuku nods and smiles. It slowly fades.</p>
<p>"You're right. But I still have to show my thanks especially since I'll be leaving soon."</p>
<p>"You're always welcomed here. I'll let the others know that you're free to come and go."</p>
<p>"I don't think I'll be here often, but I'll keep that in mind. Say…Kyoya?"</p>
<p>"Hm?"</p>
<p>"Who was the other person you tested on before me?"</p>
<p>"Patient confidentiality. Come now, Tasuku, even you should know that."</p>
<p>Tasuku's cheeks heat up, embarrassed for asking a question with such an obvious answer. Kyoya chuckles. He then gets to his feet and walks to his side, careful to keep his wings against his back.</p>
<p>"Before you go, Tasuku, how about we have a private celebration? It can be just the two of us to commemorate your wings." He lets a hand brush against the golden feathers. They were beautiful and soft. It was a shame he was lacking in them for so long.</p>
<p>"I…would like that." Tasuku's other wing twitches as if wanting attention from Kyoya too. How adorable.</p>
<p>"I'll find a day suitable for us. I'd offer that we fly, but we need to save that for the right time."</p>
<p>Tasuku remains there for a while longer. He glances at Kyoya and his wings. He excuses himself shortly after, making an excuse of needing to meet with a doctor for a checkup. Kyoya lets him go, watching him leave the room and disappears down the hall. He waits until he hears the elevator ding.</p>
<p>Knowing that he is gone, Kyoya raises a hand. A golden feather held between his fingers. He twirls it around before turning and heading towards the glass window. He stares out at the world below.</p>
<p>Then he stretches his pure, white wings to cast a shadow behind him. All six of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>